The Pinestep Show! (Warrior Cats, Fights, Truth or Dare, Pranks MORE)
by Nocabbages
Summary: Yeah, PINESTEP IS BACK! Or, really just kidnapped. This is a randomly random story about kittens that do random things. T just in case. Review to suggest stuff and PM to send in OC's. No more spots of power! Check my profile for the forum link to add yourself in different ways to the book! People already with OC's can still enter them in the forum if they want!
1. Chapter 1: Pinestep is Back or Kidnapped

**Yeah... Sorry about my laziness in 'FFFF Warrior Cats!' o.0" . I don't think I was up to that kind of project, and I also didn't want to modify 6000+ words into non-script format. I like the randomness aspect of it. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Hopefully, this will make up for it. My updating schedule is very VERY sporadic, but I'll try my best to write a lot. Don't worry about your previous OC's people who have submitted. I transfered them over to here. Feel free to add suggestions and such, and post more than once. This will be an ALL AROUND sort of story. This includes messing with the ho-hum clans, fights against OC's submitted or canon cats, some Truth or Dare, and other random things. PM me using this form to submit cats for the cast.**

**{Name: Pinestep**

**Gender: Female**

**Color: Dark gray tabby with green eyes.**

**Position: [Host] (There can be different positions of GUARD, ASSISTANT, and TORTURER.)**

**Description: Pinestep is a cat with a calm disposition not so much of the time. She has a semi-automatic tranquilizer and has the power to shatter femurs and use the finishing move 'Final Super Ultimate Giga Hyper Smashing Breaker Roundhouse Kick' She likes Jayfeather and hates Honeykit and fish. She is very charismatic, using her wily charms or the rifle strapped to her back to persuade others.}**

**Oh yeah, I don't own Warrior Cats, Blacksky, Flightriver, Treepaw, Moongaze, Flamefur, and the phrases "Ah scumbag", "For Narnia!", and "THIS IS SPARTA!".**

**I do own Pinestep, Solar(Solarstream), Honeykit, the 'Chicken', and Harold.**

**And with a lot of further ado we have previous covered, here is the chapter!**

**P.S. Scarletthecat14, Graywhisker will appear later in the story. Just sayin.**

The dark minivan bounced along the rugged dirt path, heading deep into the woods. The driver of the van, a dark orange tom, maneuvered the van with ease. The three other cats in the back were still jostled all over the place.

"Hey, can you stop trying to give me whiplash?!" Cat 1 snarled.

"Hey, I'm driving this as smoothly as I can! I'm not the one who chose the destination!" Squeaked the Driver Cat with no opposable thumbs.

"Well, I don't think that our little passenger here enjoys the throttling you are giving to all of us!" Cat 2, an ginger splotched she-cat, commented.

Unfortunately, the third cat was a dark gray tabby named Pinestep who, under normal circumstances, would have shot everyone in the car full of tranquilizers from her very destructive looking rifle in the trunk. Right now though, she was taped to the seat with ducktape.

"I'm going to give you all COMAS!" Pinestep screeched.

"Shut it, or we might tape your mouth, too."

"YOU WILL ALL PAY WHEN I GE-"

Cat 1 then taped Pinestep's mouth shut.

"MPPPPHHHHHGRBBB!"

"God, she is still noisy, when are we going to get there?" Cat 2 whined.

"3 minutes! Deal with her 'till then!" the Driver squeaked, using his non-apposable paws to drive.

"YMMMM ILLLMM ANNH DIIIIH!" Pinestep screamed through the tape.

"Want more duck tape?" Cat 1 growled.

Pinestep glares at him and he flinches.

~3 minutes and 2 seconds later…

Driver: "Hey we're here!"

"Thank Starclan! My associate was getting a little carried away with the ducktape." Cat 2 complained.

"What do you mean?" Cat 1 whistles merrily.

Pinestep is taped to the ceiling with multiple layers of rainbow colored ducktape.

Cat 2 stares at Cat 1.

"You can't blame me! She started biting through the tape… and her eyes were scary." Cat 1 cried.

"…Let's just get her out."

"I have the chainsaw!"

"No you idiot! Let me do all the work!" *Takes out safety scissors and starts cutting.*

After waiting 2 seconds, Cat 1 screamed, "THIS TAKES TOO LONG!" Then he takes out chainsaw and cuts off a portion of the car roof.

"MY CAR!" Driver Cat squeaked.

"AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cat 1 starts screaming maniacally.

Pinestep drops to the floor completely unharmed, "Oof!"

"See? Nothing to i-"

Pinestep screamed "DIE SCUM!" and then leaps on top of Cat 1.

"ARGHHH! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF!" he stumbles around and smashes into car.

"OMG! GEROFFIM GEROFFIM GEROFFIM!" Cat 2 wailed.

"My femurs! AHHHHH!" Cat 1 wailed back.

"MY CAR!" The Driver Cat squeaked again.

Cat 1 manages to pry off Pinestep, though his entire upper body is shaved.

Cat 2 grabs Pinestep's tranquilizer and randomly fires multiple shots. It hits Cat 1, the car, a casual ferret, Lionblaze (Who just randomly fell from the sky), and a tree.

Cat 1 screamed "Ow!" and fell into a coma.

Driver cat squeaked "MY CAR!"

The ferret yelled "Ah, scumbag!" and then died.

"Patty cake, patty cake, bake me a… um… a… LOBSTER!" Lionblaze mumbled and passed out.

Tree said "Ow."

Cat 2 stares at the tree, "How-".

Pinestep then leaps on top of Cat 2.

"ARGH! I CAN FEEL MY MULTIPLE FEMURS SHATTERING!" screamed Cat 2, shooting Pinestep full of mule tranquilizer.

"No… no more fish… I just glossed my fur…", Pinestep mumbles. She stumbles around and passes out.

Cat 2 looks at her shaved hide. "So this is what I look like without fur… where did she get the razor?"

Another random cat approaches the scene from the building the happy group arrived at.

"I see you managed to survive." meowed Cat number 003.

"MY CAR!" The Driver Cat squeaked again.

"BARELY!" Cat 2 ignored him and responded to Cat 3.

"I can see that. I can also see that you have your pelt half shaved off. It's indecent." Cat 3 shakes his head.

Cat 2 looks down... "OMG!" She then hides behind the tranquilized tree.

Cat 3 facepaws, "Never mind that. I have my hostess." He starts dragging Pinestep across the clearing to the studio.*

"…Hey driver, I need a ride back to the nearest clothing department." Cat 2 mumbled from behind the tree.

"NO! NOT AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO MY CAR!" He gets in tranquilized van with no roof and drives away, squeaking rude comments about half shaved cats and chainsaws and ducktape.

"…Hello? ...It's cold out here… and I'm half hided... Crud."

* * *

A couple hours later...

Pinestep wakes up and blinks sleepily. "YAWN! I just had the strangest dream about a cat named Pinkfur and a dashing looking tom named Jayfeather."

Cat 3 meowed from behind, "Hello, Pinestep."

Pinestep leaps up and screamed, "NINJA CAT TRAINING ENGAGE! KIA! She then starts a round house kick.

"USE OF MY CEREBELLUM!", Cat 3 screamed back and steps aside.

"CRASHING INTO A WAAAAAAALLLLLLLL!" *Crashes into brick wall* "...My femur..."

"Enough fooling around!" Cat 3 roared, "Time to get down to why you are here..." He rubs his paws evilly.

"COOKIES!?" Pinestep screamed in his ear.

"What!? NO!"

"Oh... Who are you?"

"W-wha... Who are YOU!?"

"I'm Pinestep. Now tell me who you are."

"Me? Who am I?"

"Um... yeah."

"I am the embodiment of randomness! The titan of torture! The lord of laughs! The daddy of dares! THE MONARCH OF MAYHEM! I AM HAROLD OLAF OF RANDOMNESS AND HAM!"

A giant sign lights up behind Henry that blares 'HIPPO BUTT!'

"DANG IT! I hate it when the computer screws around with me!"

Pinestep cracks up laughing.

"What? It isn't that funny."

"N- nothing! It's just that... your initials... it spells... H.O.O.R.A.H.!" She drops to the floor giggling uncontrollably.

"WHAT!? THAT'S NOT THE POINT HERE!"

"HOORAH HOORAH HOORAH!", Pinestep screams and cracks up again; she starts rolling around the floor laughing hysterically.

Harold Olaf of Randomness and Ham grumbled.

5 Minutes later...

"Ahahaheheheh! Okay, I'm all done now. Whoo!" Pinestep wiped tears from her eyes.

"Finally. Now that's out of the way, we can go on to what I was going to say!"

"That's right! Tell me why you dragged me to the random studio in the middle of the woods with a chainsaw toting madcat and a tranquilizer rifle thief." Pinestep hissed.

"Yeah, sorry about the inconvenience. This location is to remain hidden. The truth is, I've been looking at your show called FFFF Warrior Cats."

"Yeah, the too lazy author is too lazy to continue it. Too much work for his too lazy brain."

Nocabbages grumbles somewhere in the real world.

Solar pops randomly out of a lampshade. "HEY! THAT WAS MY SHOW!"

"ROUNDHOUSE!" Pinestep screeched and 'Final Super Ultimate Giga Hyper Smashing Breaker Roundhouse kicks' the lampshade.

Multiple explosions and burning Solar follow.

Solar flies through the window screaming, "MY FEMURS!"

"As you were saying." Pinestep huffed.

"Yes, well I hate to see that marvelous story of brutality end, so I've decided to give you this studio for your mad schemes."

"Ooh cool! Is there a dungeon?"

"Yes."

"A coffee machine?"

"Yes."

"A entity matter fluxuator that makes anything in the entire universe?"

"Yes, it just came in the other day." He rolls his eyes.

"A foosball table?"

"YOU HAVE AN ENTITY MATTER FLUXUATOR! WHAT ELSE DO YOU NEED?"

"What's an entity matter fluxuator?"

"I JUS-" *Facepaws*

"...cookies?"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS!" HOORAH hissed.

"'Kay that's good. I'll need assistants."

"Your old ones have been transported here." He claps his hands.

A curtain is pulled back to reveal a couple cats. Flamefur is wrapped in flame-retardant tarp, Blacksky is under a barrel, Treepaw is hanging from the ceiling via electrical tape, Moongaze is wrapped in rubberbands and Flightriver is glued to the wall.

"THOU SHALT PAYETH FORETH THOU KIDNAPPING!" Treepaw screamed with her eyes crossed.

"Stop talking like Leafdapple." Pinestep mewed.

"I also hate you Pinestep, but respect you, also in a mutual way." Moongaze meowed.

"I WANT TO BEAT SOMEONE UP!" Blacksky screeched louder than Treepaw.

"MICE!" Graystripe popped up randomly.

Flightriver smacks the random Graystripe through the hole that Solar was kicked through with her Baseball Bat she threw from where she was glued to the wall.

"Eh, I'm cool. As long as I get to take a shower to get the glue off my wings." Flightriver mewed, "By the way, where is Solar?"

"I 'Final Super Ultimate Giga Hyper Smashing Breaker Roundhouse kicked' him through the wall." Pinestep meowed fondly.

"YOU MONSTER!" Flightriver screamed louder than Blacksky or Treepaw, who each exceeded 1000 Decibels.

"Should I undo the restraints?" Harold Ze Ham Cat meowed.

Pinestep: "Nah. I could use a drink, though. I'm parched from shattering multiple femurs."

"I don't have that."

"What!? You mean to say that you have a dungeon, a coffee machine, cookies and an entity matter fluxuator that makes anything in the entire universe, but NO WATER BOTTLE!?"

"Just use the EMFTMAITEU to make it."

Pinestep stared strangely at Harold, confused. "Gesundheit?"

Henry rolled his eyes again. "Its stands for entity matter fluxuator that makes anything in the entire universe."

"Oh, good idea." She then promptly runs over to the EMFTMAITEU and presses random buttons.

"WAIT! NOOOO!" Harold wailed.

"What?" Pinestep looked up after pressing 12 more red buttons that said 'Caution!', 'Danger!' 'Explosive Cupcakes!', and 'Don't press this if you want your femurs intact.'

The EMFTMAITEU shudders and random strobe light effects come from Flamefur, who was still wrapped in flame retardant tarp.

Then, the world changed forever. The machine "DING!"ed and a Honeykit popped out.

"PHEASANTS!" she squeaked.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Henry screamed the loudest and the most girly yet.

"NO! I CREATED AN ABOMINATION!" Pinestep's femurs randomly shattered. "THE HORROR!"

Honeykit then started pressing more random buttons.

" DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING!" The machine dinged as multiple Honeykits kept popping out.

"RUN IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIVES!" Harold screamed in a high pitched mewl again.

Of course, Pinestep's assistants were all trapped. Not that it did much difference. The studio quickly filled and Pinestep and Henry quickly got overpowered. Pinestep managed to roundhouse kick a couple before she went down. Harold just kept screaming his head off.

"YOU HAVE FAILED ME CEREBELLUM!" He shrieked and repeatedly started smacking himself in the forehead with a pipe wrench as a wave of Honeykits washed over him.

Soon, they were all glued to the wall with pheasants stuffed up their mouths.

The Honeykits were all staring at them. (There were at least 5,000 of them.) This went on for a couple of minutes. Flamefur started fidgeting and smoke started curling up from her fur.

Honeykit number 3,658 held up a water bottle and dumped it over Flamefur. She spazzed out and had a mental breakdown. Pinestep glared at Harold. He just shrugged.

Suddenly, a giant scaled tusked creature with 5 foot horns smashed through the wall, making all the cats go flying, and breathed fire, incinerating a section of Honeykits.

"IT'S A CHICKEN!" The rest of the Honeykits yowled. "TO THE HUNT! THE HUNT! THE HUNT!" They grabbed random tazers from thin air and stampeded towards the dino-dragon-godzilla-chicken screaming various battle calls, from 'THIS IS SPARTA!' to 'FOR NARNIA!'.

4,800 Honeykits and a giant lizard chicken smashed back through the studio wall.

Pinestep got up and shook her head. She took the pheasant out of her jaw and meowed, 'Well, we were saved from certain doom by Honeykitness."

Flamefur started reviving from the water, sobbing from the shock. Then, the real Honeykit walked up drinking a water bottle and mewing, "'Sup Dictator Pinestep."

Flamefur looked at the bottle once, did a slo-mo scream for 20 seconds, and fainted again.

Everyone stared at her except Honeykit, who was giggling at the giant hole in the studio wall.

"FROG LEGS!" She yowled and started rolling around the floor, muttering something about chocolate sauce and limes.

"Yep, you'll definitely get a lot of randomness in this show, HOORAH." Blacksky muttered.

"It's actually pronounced Henry Olaf of-" Harold did a double take at Blacksky and hearts appeared in his eyes. "Well, hello there, hotty."

"THAT IS JUST GROSS AND WRONG!" Blacksky screamed and started hitting Harold with the pipe wrench repeatedly.

Harold's eyes crossed and he slumped to the floor mumbling something about marshmallows.

"God, those creeps." Blackstar mumbled.

"Yeah... I don't really care..." Pinestep meowed.

**Hehe... yeah... Read, Favorite, Submit, and Review... OR ELSE THE HUNT WILL COME TO YOU! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'll try to update ASAP! Yes, by S, I mean sporadically.**

**~Nocabbages**

**EDIT: I fixed 2 spelling errors and an early appearance of Graywhisker.**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Show!

**Hey guys, Nocabbages here. I have a couple of thingies to say. First off, for the entry of an OC cat, you reviews must be posted in a PM to me. I've let the first 2 OC's pass cause I need dem kittens. No more review OC's. Reviews are for commenting how awesome I am. Sorry guests. Second of all, I just realized I might get flooded with OC's if this gets noticed by a lot of people. Therefore, I will enter entry times in some chapters that will allow people to enter a certain number of OC's. So, the first FIVE people to PM me with there OC's will be enter sometime later in the story. I also want to note that cats should not often have super powers. Therefore, the first TWO OCs of the original FIVE will be allowed special powers IF you answer this question with your PM:**

**"****_Who says the quote, 'I wanna defeat the giant monkey man and save the 9th dimension!'?_****"**

**First two to get it will get their powers granted!**

* * *

**REPLIES TO TEH REVIEWS!**

**Guest(Jenna): Yep. I got bored. GLAD YOU LIKE THIS!**

* * *

**I DO NOT own Warriors (I am not four ladies), other OC's that are not mine, and the "CHA CHA SLIDE".**

**I DO own My Original OC's, Swiftdash, Henry, the EMFTCMAITEU, the EMCTCCAITEU, the Dare Chair™, and the Dun-Dun-Dungeon™.**

* * *

Henry groaned as he dragged himself into the studio. He was covered in scratch marks and bite gashes. A snake was attached to his tail, his fur was scorched, and his face was indented with what looked to be the shape of an anvil.

Pinestep was supervising the construction of the studio. She screeched at a couple of careless construction cats that were scraping a camera on a tripod into the top of the roof while they were moving it. Then she screamed at a bunch of cats lounging beside the water fountain for taking a break on break. Then she got a mic and shrieked at every cat in the building for not working fast enough. She then got a latte and began relaxing in a bean bag chair. She then finally noticed Henry the beat up ham cat.

"What happened to you?" Pinestep mewed nonchalantly and started polishing her rifle.

Henry just groaned.

"Let me guess... you hit on every member of my staff and failed every time." Pinestep rolled her eyes.

Henry nodded and groaned again.

Pinestep narrowed her eyes. "Well, I think you've learned to not ask every single she-cat you see on a date."

Henry shook his said and croaked something inarticulate.

"What's that?" Pinestep asked.

"C-Could you g-go on a date w-with me?" he groaned out.

Pinestep's eyes started glowing and fire shot out of her mouth while she screamed, "ARE YOU AN IDIOT!? ROUNDHOUSE KICK!"

Pinestep then proceeded to kicked him through the roof. He flew screaming into the distance. All the she-cats gazed up and shook their heads.

Pinestep then settled back down to finish her latte.

* * *

By noon, the studio was finished. The cameras were all set up for the first show. Pinestep was just gathering up some more staff members now.

"Hey, I'm Swiftdash," mewed a light gray-blue tom with black paws. "I would like to apply for a guard position."

"Any specific details we should know?" Pinestep meowed.

"Yes, I like to run. I am a catlympic gold medalist sprinter. And I take stuff very seriously."

"Ok, that's good. We need a firm hand with things around the guard corner. Blacksky and Flightriver can handle things around here, but an extra guard would be handy."

Swiftdash nodded and then asked, "So, will I meet them soon?"

Pinestep nodded, "I'm sure you'll find them... interesting. They go along as well as, um... fish and mayonnaise."

"Those don't go well together." Swiftdash pointed out.

"Exactly. Get my point?"

Swiftdash looked slightly nervous at this point.

"Next!" Pinestep yowled.

"HI! I'm the pizza guy."

"GIVE ME MY PIZZA!" Pinestep screamed and snatched the pizza away.

"That'll be $6.95."

"NO WAY!" Pinestep yowled. "GUARDS! ESCORT HIM OUT!"

"Hey! You have to pay for that pizza!" he growled.

Blacksky and Flightriver then popped out behind Pinestep and dragged the pizza guy away.

Pinestep yelled, "NEXT!"

"Hey! I would like to apply for torturer." An olive colored she-cat with a bright green eye on one side and a blue one on the other."

"Name."

"Rainclaw."

"Special things we should take note of?"

"Give me your rifle for a sec."

"Okay?" Pinestep handed over her rifle reluctantly.

10 seconds later, her rifle was in multiple separate pieces on the ground.

"HEY! THAT WAS A GIFT FROM SANTA!" Pinestep screamed. "FIX IT, FIX IT!"

"No worries. I know every known firearms schematic inside out." 10 seconds later, the rifle was completely reassembled.

Pinestep nodded, relieved. "Ok, anything else?"

"I'm an expert in several martial arts, and know where pressure points are... ALL OF THEM! I love chocolate, coffee, and videogames... also I like blood and pain."

Pinestep nodded in appreciation. "You are a great option for torturer. You're in! Next!"

"Hello, I would like to input a position for assistant." A black she-cat with green eyes walked up.

"...Blacksky?"  
Blacksky popped up behind her. "Yes?"

"AHHHH!" Pinestep jumped out of her seat and did a ninja pose. Then she looked confusedly at Blacksky and the new cat. They both looked at her strangely. She noticed that the new cat looked slightly different, with white claw mark shaped fur on her face instead of silver paws and ears. She cleared her throat awkwardly and sat back down. "Yes... of course. Sorry. Name?"

"Heathersplash."

"Special thingies that we would like to know now instead of later on?"

"OCD and slight ADHD disorders. Oh, and I can shoot fire at others kitties!"

"K, good good. You're good to go. Anyone else?" Pinestep looked around for awhile. "Ok, that's it I guess. Let's get ready for the show! READY THE CUPCAKES!" Pinestep starts throwing random cupcakes at everyone. Rainclaw caught hers in her mouth and did a happy dance. Swiftdash caught his with his face. He did a rage dance, threw the cupcake on the ground, and shrieked, "YOUR CUPCAKES ARE STUPID!"

Everyone gasped and started pelting him with cupcakes.

"YOU MUST LOVE ZE CUPCAKES!" Pinestep screamed and dump a truckload of cupcakes on him. Rainclaw then ate them all, burped, and did a happy dance.

* * *

"WELCOME!" Pinestep yowled at the camera. "To THE PINESTEP SHOW! A SHOW OF RANDOM HUMOR AND CRAZYNESS AWAITS!"

Giant TVs were installed in the clans' camps, so all the curious cats can watch.

"Today's event... IS ZE TRUTH OR ZE DARE! Let's get our Dare Chair™ up on stage!"

Heathersplash and Moongaze dragged a comfy looking office chair up onto the stage.

"Our first contestant will be... WILLOWSHINE FROM RIVERCLAN!" Pinestep grinned evilly. She pressed a button from the universal remote that the EMFTMAITEU created and pressed a button. Willowshine was poofed into the Dare Chair™.

"Hey, this isn't my den... oh... it's you Pinestep." Willowshine meowed in disdain. "Forget it. I don't want anything to do with this stupid show of yours."

"You don't have a choice!" Pinestep leered. Metal straps suddenly locked Willowshine in place.

"HELP! SECURITY! HELP ME! SHE'S GONNA RUIN MY FUR WITH SOME DISGUSTING DARE SHE WILL COME UP IN HER MIND!" Willowshine screeched. Rainclaw walked up and slapped her. She stopped yapping, shocked that someone would dare slap her.

"There is more where that came from, Prissy, if you keep that up." Rainclaw snarled.

Willowshine huffed and turned her head away.

"Thank you, Rainclaw. Now as I was saying... TRUTH OR DARE, WILLOWSHINE?" Pinestep screamed in Willowshine's ear.

"Truth, I guess." Willowshine grumbled.

"Ok... DO YOU LOVE JAYFEATHER?"

"What?! No, er I mean yes, no wait maybe, REDO! I CHOOSE DARE!" Willowshine yowled, outraged.

"Normally, you won't be allowed to switch, but I'll give you the exception." Pinestep grinned and pressed a button. The EMFTMAITEU dinged and coughed up a tub full of pudding. "YOU MUST JUMP IN THE TUB AND EAT ALL THE PUDDING BEFORE 1 MINUTE IS UP, OR ELSE I SEND YOU TO THE DUN-DUN-DUNGEON™!"

"What, NEVER!" Willowshine gasped, "That'll ruin my glossy fur! I choose the truth I guess."

Pinestep nodded knowingly.

"I guess I kinda have some feelings for Jayfeather..." Willowshine sighed.

Pinestep's eyes became evil looking and she grinned.

"PSYCH! YOU GONNA EAT PUDDING IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Pinestep pressed random buttons and Willowshine was ejected from the seat into the tub.

"BLECH!" Willowshine coughed out a mouthful of pudding and sat up covered in pudding.

"CLOCK STARTS NOW!" Pinestep yowled and the computer flashed 'I hate you all!'

"No you stupid computer!" Pinestep face-pawed and manually started the timer.

Willowshine complained about her fur for a couple of seconds before actually eating any of the pudding. Then, she only made it half way through before she started getting tipsy.

"Wat flavor iz diz pudd?" Willowshine slurred out.

"Catmint flavor!" Pinestep smiled as the alarm rang off.

Flamefur, who was up on the ceiling, directed the spotlight at Willowshine, revealing the catmint induced cat tilting from one side to the other. She was staggering out of the pot, covered in greenish looking goop, when the tub suddenly tilted on its side and dumped Willowshine and the rest of the catmint-pudding into a trapdoor in the floor. She screamed as she was dumped down the chute and landed at the bottom with a plop.

"LETMEHOUTLETMEOUTLETMEOUT!" Willowshine screeched, "I SMELL BURNING SNAILS DOWN HERE AND THEY SMELL LIKE BLACKSTAR'S FEET!"

"Well, the catmint got to her finally." Pinestep exclaimed. "Have fun, Heathersplash!"

Screaming and a razor could be heard down the chute and the smell of burning cat permeated the studio.

"Next up, we have KILL THE LIONBLAZE! WHO CAN KILL LIONBLAZE? I'LL GIVE YOU A HUNDRED BUCKS!"

The computer lists the skills of Lionblaze:

Extremely large.

Likes to hit on she-cats.

Extremely stupid.

Brain not large enough to register pain. (Part of the prophecy of three.)

Smartest when she-cats are around.

"LET'S GET READY TO KILL THE LIONBLAZE!" Pinestep screeched.

Back at Thunderclan camp, everyone cheered.

Lionblaze was lowered into the arena by the use of a crane and a cage was set up.

Blacksky was the first to enter.

"PREPARE TO DIE!" She screamed.

"Doy..." Lionblaze mumbled.

"What's that?"

"Doy..."

"Huh?"

"Doy..."

"WHATEVER!" Blacksky charges at Lionblaze with a tazer, screaming something about revenge and tacos.

"Yeah Blackie, that's not gonna work." Flightriver called from the sidelines.

"RAGH!" Blacksky stabbed Lionblaze in the gut. Nothing happened.

She kepts trying to stab Lionblaze with the tazer, but all that happened was that Lionblaze burped. Suddenly, Lionblaze actually noticed Blacksky.

"Hey babe, wanna be my mate?" Lionblaze asked with the wriggly brow face. He then gave her a hug.

"No, not again!" Blacksky shrieked and smashed the tazer into Lionblaze's gut. All she did was shock herself. Lionblaze started licking the top of her smoldering head with hearts coming out of his eyes.

"TOO MUCH!" Pinestep screamed. "CALL IN THE CUPCAKE RESCUE SQUAD!"

A bunch of cats with cupcake hats and suits that blared CUPCAKE in the front rushed in and dragged Blacksky out of the cage. She was mumbling something about stupid golden cats and Frisbees.

"MY TURN! Moongaze glided... somehow... into the arena. She closed her eyes and concentrated. A random anvil fell from the roof and hit Lionblaze in the face. He shrugged it off and start making catcalls at Moongaze... cause cats do that...

"Need a bigger anvil..." muttered Moongaze.

"I like your tail." Lionblaze meowed suavely.

Moongaze ignored him.

"Please go out with me."

Moongaze ignored him.

"CHA CHA SLIDE!" Lionblaze screamed in her face.

"10 ton anvil." Moongaze hissed through gritted teeth. "Is gonna drop on you any second now."

"I ate your mate and kits." Lionblaze stated randomly.

"Wait, YOU WHAT!?" Moongaze screeched. Then a ten ton anvil dropped on her.

"Ow..."

"Will you go out with me now?"

Moongaze ignored him and concentrated on screaming in pain.

Pinestep pressed a button and Moongaze was poofed out of the arena.

"Hey, let me try!" Swiftdash raced into the cage.

"EW! AN UGLY TOM!" Lionblaze screamed and slugged Swiftdash into the wall of the cage.

Swiftdash staggered out and flopped to the ground.

"I just defeated the giant monkey man and saved the 9th dimension!" Swiftdash managed to slur out before he fainted.

"Think smaller, Swiftfdash." Pinestep rolled her eyes.

"Well, that's all the competitors we have. If you think you have the guts to challenge Lionblaze, right down your OC cat and think of a tactic to use against the incredibly dumb Lionblaze. Oh yeah, if you try to even remotely destroy anything else than Lionblaze, I will not accept that. If you actually manage to kill him, then I'll give you a virtual Honeykit plushie." Pinestep holds up a bunch of Honeykit 'plushies'. They had tape over their mouths and tied up with licorice rope.

"Not these, but you get the point!" Pinestep winked and threw the real clone Honeykits into the chute that lead to the dungeon. More intense screaming can be heard from beneath.

Heathersplash crawled out of the chute, screaming at random cats, screaming something about random explosive cupcakes and masses of Honeykits invading the lower levels of the studio. Willowshine was screaming even higher every second.

"Don't worry Willowshine, I'll save you!" Rainclaw snickered and threw a cupcake bomb down the chute."

A rumbling was heard as a plume of cupcakes erupted from the chute. Willowshine flew up and landed on a pile of cupcakes. She was quickly buried. Pinestep then made an Entity Matter Converter that can change anything in the entire universe using the Entity Matter Fluxuator that can create anything in the universe. She then changed the pile of cupcakes into a giant cupcake. Muffled yowls can be heard from the inside.

"NOW COMPUTER! TELEPORT THAT CUPCAKE WITH WILLOWSHINE IN IT TO THE BOTTOM OF THE LAKE!"

"Teleporting to Jayfeather's Medicine den." The computer droned.

"WHAT!?" Pinestep screeched, "NO! PLEASE, NOT NOW COMPUTER! JAYFEATHER IS MINE!"

The computer typed ":P" on the screen and teleported the giant cupcake to Jayfeather.

"NOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO!" Pinestep started shooting random cats with her tranquilizer, and afterwards started randomly smashing her head into the wall at the rate of 500 hits per second. The wall exploded.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at Jayfeather's medicine den...**

"I can believe those kits messed up my herbs! AND BRAMBLESTAR STOLE ALL THE FREAKIN' CATMINT! NOW HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY!?"

A giant cupcake landed on him.

"Oof! What now!?" Jayfeather sniffed. "That smells like cupcake..."

Suddenly, Breezepelt walked in.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YA DOING HERE, BREEZEPELT!?" Jayfeather sensed him and yowled at him.

"I followed the smell of the great cupcake." Breezepelt replied.

"Kay, but this is MY cupcake." Jayfeather growled.

Breezepelt ate the cupcake in one bite.

"RAGH! MY CUPCAKE!" Jayfeather roared.

Breezepelt coughed and spat out a soggy Willowshine.

She shivered, covered in burns, Breezepelt mouth juice, and icing, scratched, half shaved, frog legs sticking out of her ears, a handful of apricots shoved up her mouth, and her eyes wide and darting around all over the place.

"WILLOWSHINE!" Jayfeather bellowed, "GET OUTTA HERE!" He started throwing random herbs at Breezepelt and Willowshine.

Breezepelt ate a nettle leaf and started throwing up all over the place. He ran back to his clan, retching out half-digested cupcake.

Willowshine ate the final leaf of catmint that was hidden in the corner and she passed out from the extreme stress.

Jayfeather did a slow-mo scream and raged around his den about the final leaf of catmint.

He then sensed Willowshine was still passed out on the ground, shrugged, and then dragged her over to the Warriors den.

* * *

**Later that morning...**

Willowshine yawned and opened her eyes. Standing over her were a bunch of Thunderclan warriors, their eyes glaring at the intruder.

"Eheheh..." Willowshine mumbled... "Medicine cat duties?" She smiled, trying to charm them.

The toms grinned and their eyes turned into hearts. The she-cats looked even angrier. They attacked her, some hugging her, others smashing her femurs. Willowshine wailed.

* * *

**Back at the studio...**

Pinestep giggled. "Well, that went better than I originally thought it would turn out."

"Well, that's all for the first episode! SEE YOU NEXT TIME, ON THE PINESTEP SHOW!"

* * *

**Yes, remember to PM me your OC's and REVIEW if you want comment or suggest something. Pinestep will give you Cupcakes if you review! AND HONEYKITS IF YOU WANT THEM! FISH AND MAYONAISE! NOCABBAGES OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Thanksgiving Special!

**Sorry for the very late post. I was being lazy. It was a very lazy Thanksgiving break. And this chapter is, like, super long, so hopefully that'll make up for it! Okay, I want to get a few things cleared up.**

**First off, only reply to me in PM's if you would wish to send in an OC or add a super power to it, which you can do if you answer the question: "Who says the quote 'I wanna defeat the giant monkey man and save the ninth dimension!'." Any reviews containing an OC or the answer to the question will be ignored and removed. We don't want everyone to know the answer! By the way, there is still 3/5 OC positions left, and one super power left.**

**Secondly, we need more toms! Too many she-cats! Swiftdash and Harold are getting lonely!**

**Third, you can still submit suggestions in the reviews.**

**Fourth, you can submit for multiple different tasks instead of staff member.**

**For trying to beat Lionblaze in the Arena:**

**Name of OC:**

**Brief Description:**

**Tactic of choice:**

**For a talk with Pinestep:**

**Name of OC:**

**Brief Description:**

**What you want to talk about:**

**The Audience (These cats just hang around.)**

**Name of OC:**

**Description (Can be detailed):**

**Special characteristics:**

**Yeah... Happy Thanksgiving! Or whatever holiday you celebrate!**

* * *

**Reply to teh reviews!**

**Guest (Icefeather): Please get an account so you can PM when answering the question. Also, you failed to mention the superpower. We don't want everyone to know the answer!**

**Echoflame of FireClan: HERE YOU GO! *Random stuffed Honeykits and cupcakes fall through the air.***

**Guest (Rainclaw): YAY! Someone thinks I'm awesome! Cupcakes for you too! *More cupcakes fall from the sky.***

**Guest (Jenna): Yep... Lionblaze is quite stupid.**

**NOW ONTO ZE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Pinestep yowled into the microphone, "EVERYONE GATHER UP!"

Cats popped up from potted plants, cameras, and lights from around the studio and gathered around Pinestep's office.

"Today is a VERY special day!" She announced.

"IS IT FREE CATMINT DAY!?" Lionblaze screamed while popping multiple bundles of it into his mouth.

"Give me that!" Flamefur grabbed the bundles of catmint and burned it.

"NO!" Lionblaze shrieked and started rolling around the ground, pounding his paws and generally acting like a spoiled kit.

Everyone else gasped and gawked at Flamefur.

"IT IS BAD FOR YOUR MENTAL STATE!" Flamefur yowled and threatened to burn everyone if they didn't hand over their catmint.

Pinestep just shot her with a tranquilizer.

"Sane cats..." Pinestep shivered, "The bane of our existence."

She then proceeded to shove wads of catmint down Flamefur's throat. She started fidgeting and random potted plants spontaneously combusted.

Every cat else ignored them and looked at Pinestep.

"As I was saying, it is not free catmint day."

"Aw..." Lionblaze pouted and started eating from his bundle of burnt catmint again.

"It... is... THANKSGIVING!"

Cricket noises are heard and random tumbleweed blew across the studio.

"Rephrase! IT IS CHALLENGE DAY!" Pinestep screeched.

More chirping and tumbleweed.

"REPHRASE!" Pinestep face-pawed. "I MEAN IT'S TIME FOR CONTESTS YOU EL STUPIDOS!"

"El stupidos isn't really Spanish." Honeykit exclaimed.

"What do you know about foreign languages!?" Pinestep argued.

Honeykit proceeded to speak degrading phrases about Pinestep in Korean.

Pinestep tilted her head and meowed, "Come again?"

Honeykit rolled her eyes and slapped Pinestep with a random fish.

Pinestep exploded, but then unexploded cuz she is awesome like dat.

"Cats will all be competing in contests all based off of Thanksgiving!" Pinestep explained as she whack-a-moled Honeykit into the ground using a ten ton mallet.

"Oh goodie!" Rainclaw exclaimed and did a happy dance.

Lionblaze yawned and started pacing.

"There will be an eating contes-"

"I LOVE YOU!" Lionblaze leaped on top of Pinestep and hugged her.

"ROUNDHOUSE!" Pinestep screeched and roundhouse kicked Lionblaze through the wall.

He walked back inside after a couple moments and meowed, "I still love you!"

Pinestep huffed and continued, "Eating contests, costume contests, hunting contests, and other thingies!"

"So... who's participating?" Blacksky asked.

"Well... you are!" Pinestep meowed genially.

"Wait, I thought this whole show was about messing with the clan cats!" Moongaze gazed at Pinestep with wide eyes.

"Well, I've been thinking... The clan cats shouldn't have ALL the fun."

"Y-you think this is FUN?!" Blacksky shouted, startled.

"YES! CONTESTS ARE FUN!"

"Wait what?" Heathersplash mewed.

"CONTESTS ARE FUUUUUUN!" Pinestep screamed in Heathersplash's ear.

"What contests?"

Pinestep facepawed.

Suddenly, 2 cats randomly smashed through the roof.

Everycat scrambled to get out of the way as debris fell to the ground.

Swiftdash got squished because apparently his catlympic sprinting skills failed him.

"Euf!" Swiftdash squeaked out.

A silver gray she cat with ice blue eyes and wielding 2 awesome katana landed on him.

"Eek!" Swiftdash mewled.

"Greetings, chumps!" she yowled.

"Did she just call us chumps?" Treepaw growled.

"I am Blizzardshard, lover of pancakes and expert hacker epic ninja... cat... I think..."

"Please get off me." Swiftdash groaned.

"I SHALL STAB YOU WITH MY EPIC NINJA KATANA, LOWLY PEASANT!" Blizzardshard screamed.

"Erg... Ninjas don't use katana. Samurai use katana. Ninja is not Samurai. Ninja use Ninjatō."

"Um... well... NINJAS USE SHURIKEN, RIGHT?!"

"Correc- AGHHH!" Swiftdash got stabbed in the face with multiple shuriken.

"I WANT TO BE A PANCAKE- er I mean, TORTURER!" Blizzardshard screamed at Pinestep.

"YOU FIRST MUST PROVE YOURSELF WORTHY!" Pinestep screeched back and drew a sick flaming rainbow katana from under her desk.

"KIA!" she screamed and charged at Blizzardshard.

"KIA!" Blizzardshard used super ninja sprint powers and broke the sound barrier.

In conclusion, Blizzardshard smashed into Pinestep and they both smacked into the brick wall at the speed of 1,200 ft. per second. All their femurs shattered.

"You're in!" Pinestep slurred out and passed out.

"Yesh..." Blizzardshard mumbled and passed out on top of Pinestep.

"Whee!" meowed the other cat with black and ginger patches on her tail and face amid her white and silver pelt. She jumped on top of Swiftdash.

"ACK!" Swiftdash yowled as a couple femurs shattered.

"Hello, I'm Bluefire. I also wanna be a torturer!" She announced and gave everyone cookies.

"I LOVE YOU!" Lionblaze screamed... yet again.

"Hey, look another tortoiseshell!" Flamefur meowed as she recovered from her coma due to the cookie in her paw.

"WHAT!?" Bluefire screamed at Flamefur.

"Yeah, aren't you a tortois-"

"NO I'M NOT A TORTOISESHELL! NO COOKIE FOR YOU!"

Flamefur's cookie caught on fire.

"Ha!" Lionblaze laughed as he alternated bites between his catmint and cookie. "Karma!"

Flamefur rawred and lit Bluefire on fire.

Bluefire screamed and lit Flamefur on fire.

Then they both ran around the room screaming, "IT BURNS!", catching random plants on fire.

"Ooh boy, fire party!" Heathersplash squealed and lit herself on fire.

Bluefire used her magic powers to dump water on all 3 of them.

Flamefur spazzed out and ran out the door screaming, where she did a backflip into the hall wall.

Bluefire stared and started an evil laugh. "I KNOW YOUR WEAKNESS NOWS! MWAHAHAHAHAHA", she coughed, "HAHAHAHA!"

"Um, Pinestep needs to go to the infirmary currently... I guess you are in." Moongaze stepped into the conversation.

"NEW MEMBER INITIATION!" Treepaw shouted and shot a anaconda out of her crossbow... ok, maybe she got a ballista for Christmas.

It swallowed Bluefire's head and she ran around screaming and backflipped on top of Flamefur.

"Never... ever... call me... a chump!" Treepaw hissed and cackled. Moongaze got Pinestep's rifle and put her in a coma.

* * *

Pinestep groaned as she came back into consciousness.

She was sitting in an infirmiry with a cast covering all of her legs. A nurse was standing over her and taking notes.

"What happened?" Pinestep mumbled.

"You broke all of your leg bones, hon." The nurse said in a silky voice.

"Femur." Pinestep automatically corrected.

The nurse glared and pressed a button. Pinestep got squished by the bed folding up on itself.

"I'm the professional here, hon." She meowed, her voice still smooth, "I think I know what a leg bone is called."  
"Yep, you're the pro!" Pinestep squeaked and flicked her tail rapidly, which was the only part of her body that was sandwiched between 2 mattresses. "Leg bone, Leg BONE, LEG BONE!"

"Good, sweetie." The nurse smiled devilishly and let the mattress retract.

"Now, onto more pressing matters. We decided that you are too reckless for your insurance to keep up with all your medical bills."

"That's preposterous!" Pinestep dismissed nonchalantly.

"It's true, and we decided to take drastic measures to help you become less reckless."

The nurse dialed a number on the hospital phone, "Hello? Starclan? Yes, one spontaneous healing for Pinestep. Yes, I am aware this is her 56th time. Kay kay, thanks."

Pinestep's legs were instantly healed and her casts fell off.

"Now what's this ridiculous proposal you have for me?" She meowed irritably.

"We decided that the only way for you to learn compassion is to show some, hon. So that is why we are going to give you a Robokit 2000.5"

The nurse held out a robot that looked like a sleeping kit.

"The kit needs to be fed, washed, played with, and comforted. We'll judge you own how well you take care of the baby at the end of the day, and we'll see if we can arrange something about your insurance.

Pinestep groaned, took the robokit, and jumped out the window.

She whistled and then screamed, "FLIGHT RIVER!"

Flightriver zoomed out of nowhere and carried Pinestep back to the studio.

* * *

"Merp," Pinestep mewed, "Now time to get back to hosting."

The robokit sniffled.

"WHA!?" Pinestep screeched.

The kit started crying.

"BLAH! WHAT D'YA WANT!?"

The kit screamed louder.

"Make it STOP!" Pinestep screamed.

Heathersplash walked into the room.

"Hey, you're a QUEEN!?" Heathersplash yowled.

"Wait um no-" Pinestep stuttered.

"AND YOU HAD A KIT!?" Heathersplash caterwauled.

"Wait, I can explain!" Pinestep tried to muffle the robokit with her tail.

"Hey, come here guys! Pinestep is a queen!"

All the cats shuffled in.

Lionblaze burst out into sobs.

"WHY IS LIFE SO CRUEL!?" Lionblaze smashed his head into the wall repeatedly.

"It's not like you had a chance, anyway." Blacksky mrowwed and patted his back.

"Yay! You touched me!" Lionblaze cheered.

Blacksky grabbed Flightriver's bat and smashed Lionblaze's face in.

It popped back into shape.

"Blah, grumpy she-cats are overrated anyway."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Blacksky shot fire out of her eyes.

"Meep..." Lionblaze squeaked and ran out of the room with Blacksky trying to cave his face in.

"Well, good luck. I wouldn't want to be you." Honeykit meowed. "Kits are annoying."

Moongaze face-pawed.

"Happy parenting. I'll bring you a chainsaw. Kits LOVE those." Blizzardshard contributed.

Moongaze face-pawed again.

A random Hollyleaf fell through the roof.

"YOU'RE A MEDICINE CAT!" Hollyleaf screamed, "YOU BROKE THE WARRIOR CODE!"

She then slapped Pinestep twice and jumped through the window.

Moongaze face-pawed YET AGAIN. She hurt herself.

"Remind me to dye her fur pink permanently later." Pinestep growled.

"Now will anyone help me with this kit?"

"Yeah... um we'll just leave you to your parenting." Rainclaw mewed and slowly backed away.

Everyone filed out of the door.

"WAIT! THIS ISN'T WHAT YOU THINK IT IS!" Pinestep screeched desperately.

"Have fun!" Treepaw cackled and closed the door and latched it.

"BLARGH! ROUNDHOUSE!" Pinestep tried to roundhouse kick the door.

"Power nullifier activated." The kit meowed robotically.

In conclusion, the roundhouse failed.

Pinestep whimpered.

The robokit giggled. "I wanna play..."

Its eyes glowed red.

* * *

"Well then, now that Pinestep is taking care of the kit, I will step in as host!" Moongaze announced.

"First up! EATING CONTEST!"

Lionblaze and Rainclaw did a happy dance.

"The contestants are Treepaw, Rainclaw, Lionblaze, and Flightriver!"

The four cats all padded up to the table.

Waiter cats passed through and placed dishes on top of the table.

"Course 1! Corn on the cob!" Moongaze purred.

Stacks of steaming corn cobs were placed on each plate.

"NUM NUM NUM NUM!" Lionblaze yowled and ate everything in one bite.

Everycat else was close behind.

"Course two! Mashed potatoes!"

A huge scoop of mashed potatoes was placed on Lionblaze's plate.

He started to dig in.

The other cats caught up and mashed potatoes were placed on their plate.

Rainclaw slowly pulled ahead of the rest and were neck and neck with Lionblaze.

Flightriver was starting to slow down a bit.

"NEXT COURSE! MAC 'N CHEESE!"

Piles of Mac and Cheese were deposited on everyone's plate.

Rainclaw and Lionblaze both ate there dishes in 0.0000000421 seconds.

"Blah, I can't eat anymore. I already had a Thanksgiving meal this lunch!" Flightriver groaned.

"Ok then!" Moongaze grinned evilly and pressed a button.

Flightriver was shoved down a pit.

"This is pointless!" She screamed from below. "I HAVE WINGS!"

"You can't fly when you're buried..." Moongaze cackled.

"WHAT!?" Flightriver screamed.

A bunch of mash potatoes, corn, and mac n' cheese dumped down the chute.

"AHHHH!" Flightriver screamed.

Treepaw glanced back, frightened.

"NEXT COURSE! PUDDING!"

This round was finished relatively quickly.

"TURKEY!" Moongaze screamed.

Treepaw was gasping at this point.

Lionblaze and Rainclaw even started to slow down a bit.

After a couple minutes, Treepaw gave up.

"No... more..." She gasped.

"PLENTY MORE!" Moongaze meowed and pressed a button.

Treepaw fell down a hole and the same happened to her as with Flightriver, but in this case pudding and turkey was added to the mix.

Treepaw groaned from inside the pit.

"PIE!" Moongaze shouted.

"CASSAROLLE! CHICKEN LEG! TUNA SALAD! STEAMED CARROTS!"

The contest went on and on.

Finally, Rainclaw looked to be what was her last leg.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" :Lionblaze screeched as he dug into roast lamb chops.

"Don't be so sure..." Rainclaw mumbled and activated her turbo boost.

She ate all the food in the next 3 rounds in 0.000000001 seconds.

Lionblaze's jaw dropped open.

Rainclaw burped and did the happy dance.

"RAINCLAW IS THE WINNER!"

"Noooooo!" Lionblaze yowled as he fell down a pit.

60 random foods filled the chute.

"What did I win?" Rainclaw panted.

"BAKED PIE!"

"I thought I ate pie already." Rainclaw tilted her head.

"No, you will be BAKED IN A PIE!" Moongaze grinned and shoved Rainclaw into a pie tin full of dough and fruit.

"NO WAIT! I EAT FOOD, NOT BE IT!" Rainclaw wailed.

In conclusion, Rainclaw was baked in pie.

Lionblaze ate his way out of the pit.

Rainclaw ate her way out of the pie.

Moongaze facepawed.

* * *

"Next up is the dress up like a turkey contest!" Moongaze meowed.

"Honeykit and Blacksky are team one, Swiftdash and Blizzardshard are team two, and Heathersplash and Bluefire are team three!"

"YAY! BLACKSKY GETS TO BE A TURKEY!" Honeykit screeched.

"Er... I don't wanna be a turkey..." Blacksky mumbled.

"..."

"..."

"YAY! BLACKSKY GETS TO BE A TURKEY!"

Blacksky sighs, "Oh well..."

"You're being the turkey." Blizzardshard meowed to Swiftdash.

"Er... okay?" Swiftdash mewed.

"Let's both be turkeys!" Bluefire and Heathersplash yowled in unison.

"Nope, only one turkey." Moongaze interrupted.

Both of them glared at her and she burst into flames.

Moongaze started screaming.

A giant anvil landed on Rainclaw and Heathersplash.

In conclusion, there was only one turkey, which was Heathersplash.

"Let the competition begin…" Moongaze coughed out, covered in soot.

"Ok, so how are we going to do this?" Blacksky asked.

Honeykit pulled a freshly plucked turkey from the market out of her ear.

"Er… If you wanted to base me off a real turkey, I think you need a living one." Blacksky commented.

"No, this is my idea!" Honeykit squealed and shoved Blacksky into the turkey.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YA DOING!?" Blacksky yowled from inside the turkey.

"Hey, Flamefur!" Honeykit waved the turkey.

Blacksky started getting queasy.

"Can you cook this turkey!"

"Um… sure, I guess." Flamefur nodded and set the turkey ablaze.

Blacksky sniffed.

"This smells good… Why am I getting sleepy?" Blacksky yawned.

"Let the turkey smell overwhelm you!" Honeykit whispered.

"Blah…" Blacksky fell asleep.

"Done!" Honeykit jumped up and down and squeaked.

"Okay, so this is how it's going to go." Blizzardshard plotted.

"I'm going to dump you into the vat of glue and start whacking you with pillows."

"I don't like that idea…" Swiftdash cringed.

"TOO BAD!" Blizzardshard screeched and pulled out a random cutlass.

"I thought you were a ninja."

"I am…" Blizzardshard looked at Swiftdash weirdly.

"Why you holding a cutlass, then?"

" 'Cause, you gotta walk the plank into the glue vat!" Blizzardshard smiled cheerfully. "And ninjas don't make people walk the plank, Pirates do!"

"That's stupid." Swiftdash said stupidly.

"You're even more stupiderest!" Blizzardshard screeched back stupidly and shoved him of the edge.

"Help! I'm drowning!" Swiftdash yowled.

"Don't ya know how to swim?"

"Yes, but not in glue!"

"Okay, I'm gonna toss you this grenade, and just hold on while I pull you out!"

"Oka- wait WHAT!?"

"BOOM!" Boom boomed boomily.

Swiftdash was blown out of the glue.

"PILLOW PHASE!" Blizzardshard screeched and pulled out a random pillow cannon she found under Pinestep's desk.

Multiple scenes of Swiftdash getting hit with the pillow cannon followed.

"Ptoo!" Swiftdash spit out a feather.

"All done!" Blizzardshard meowed.

"GLITTER!" Heathersplash screamed.

"SPARKLES!" Bluefire shrieked.

"RAINBOWS!" Heathersplash squealed back.

"FLOWERS!"

"RIBBONS!"

"MAKEUP!"

"DIAMONDS!"

"SHINY STUFF!"

"CHAPSTICK!"

"CANDY!"

"ANIME EYES!"

"Wut…" Bluefire mewed.

"Er… nothing."

In conclusion, Heathersplash looked like Nyan Cat had chronic indigestion in a jewelry store. With anime eyes…

"Ok, time to judge. I'll give you a score of 1-10!" Moongaze announced.

Each contestant placed their designs up.

"Ooh! Baked turkey!" Moongaze squealed and took a chomp out of Honeykit's turkey.

Blacksky popped out, smelling like a Thanksgiving dinner.

"OMG! KITTEN INSIDE TURKEY!" Moongaze looked aghast.

"I taste good." Blacksky started licking herself.

"Real turkey!" Honeykit mewled.

"ONE! BECAUSE YOU ALMOST MADE ME COMMIT CANNABALISM!" Moongaze cried.

"YAY!" Honeykit pranced off into the distance.

Moongaze tried to get all the turkey out of her mouth by pawing it out.

"We'll go next!" Blizzardshard shoved Swiftdash towards Moongaze.

After she spit out all the turkey, Moongaze judged Swiftdash.

"Eh… Five."

Blizzardshard pouted.

"OUR TURN!" Heathersplash and Bluefire smacked Swiftdash into the wall and jumped in front of Moongaze.

"What… is… this…?" Moongaze's jaw fell open.

"Um…" Heathersplash paused to think.

"It looks like Nyan Cat had chronic indigestion while in a jewelry shop."

"So…"

"Three."

"Phooey." Bluefire frowned.

"YESH!" Blizzardshard grabbed Swiftdash by the neck and started jumping up and down. "WE ARE THE TURKEY DRESSING CHAMPIONS!"

"Can't… breathe…" Swiftdash choked out.

Blizzardshard ignored him.

"Well, here's your prize, I guess." Moongaze pulled a lever and a giant turkey fell from the roof.

"OH NOES!" Honeykit yowled. "IT'S THE MAD TURKEY GOD!"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Bluefire screeched.

"NO MORE TURKEY!" Blacksky jumped out the window.

"Blah." Blizzardshard killed it with a ninja stab through the pancreas.

Moongaze pouted.

* * *

Pinestep groaned as she staggered out of the storage door.

She had multiple laser burns and bruises.

Dragging behind her was a deactivated Robokit.

Harold was just walking by the hallway when he spotted Pinestep.

He turned around and started walking back very quickly.

"Oh no you don't! STAY STILL!" Pinestep commanded.

Harold froze with fear.

"Take this… abomination… and put it somewhere I can never find it." She growled.

Harold squeaked, took the robot, and disappeared.

Pinestep growled and she walked into the studio, where the cats were now participating in a video game competition.

They were all playing Smash Bros.

"No fun!" Pinestep growled and roundhouse kicked the T.V.

"Aw…" All the cats sighed.

"No more thanksgiving." Pinestep growled and kicked the giant dead turkey.

"So… how did the parenting go?" Moongaze asked.

"Grr…" Pinestep growled.

She then continued to kick stuff.

"Well, someone is grumpy." Blacksky grumbled grumpily like the grump she is.

Pinestep stalked over and roundhouse kicked Blacksky.

"Owie!" Blacksky yowled and she flew throught the already multiple time shattered window.

"NO MORE PINESTEP SHOW TODAY!" Pinestep roared and kicked the camera.

"Aw…" The camera guy pouted. "I was running out of tape anyway. This chapter is way too long.

"Blah." Pinestep grumbled.

* * *

**Yeah, I know that was a rather abrupt ending, but the chapter was TOO LONG and I was TOO LAZY!**

**Remember to read and review and send in your OC's and eat turkey and pie and avoid being a grump AT ALL COSTS!**

**MORE TOMS PLEASE!**

**P.S. I like to give credit to chucklez_lives_on and his story "When Starclan gets Bored", who of which, inspired me with his randomness. Check out the story sometime! IT'S THE MOST REVIEWED WARRIOR CATS STORY EVAR!**


	4. Chapter 4: Um, please don't be mad

**Sorry about the late post. And maybe not as funny. But it isn't my fault! Well... like 10 % of it isn't my fault. But still, I was busy these couple of weeks. And I only got one suggestion. Yes, I know, bad excuses but if you can, please suggest ideas. Oh. And I am now accepting any amount of OC's. But the limit of superpowers is still intact. Also, check out my profile for the forums that allow you to put in OC's for different positions than staff.**

* * *

**Replies to the Reviews:**

**Echoflame of Fireclan: Thanks for the suggestion and comment!**

**ChristmasKitty743: I'm glad you like it! P.S. Your OC will be posted in a later chapter, as I already made quite a bit of this chapter when I got your PM.**

**Onto Ze Chapter!**

* * *

The staff members were playing four squares outside the Studio in the parking lot.

Flightriver was the king, Rainclaw was the queen, Blizzardshard was the jack, and Swiftdash was the Ace.

Flightriver hit the ball to Blizzardshard.

Blizzardshard hit it towards Rainclaw.

Rainclaw hit it to Swiftdash.

Swiftdash attempted a cherry bomb on Flightriver.

Flightriver growled and hit it with her "Solar is Awesome" bat.

Rainclaw lit it on fire and passed it over to Blizzardshard.

Blizzardshard grinned, screamed, "SUPER FINAL BREAKER STRIKER KICK OF DEATH!" and Ninja kicked it into Swiftdash's face.

Swiftdash ran around screaming with a black eye and his face on fire.

Pinestep walked into the room and shouted at everyone, "HEY! We have a show to do!"

"Aw..." Flightriver whined. "I wanna beat up Swiftdash some more!"

"You can do that afterwards." Pinestep shrugged.

Flightriver, Bluefire, and Blizzardshard grumbled.

"SOMEONE CALL THE HOSPITAL!" Swiftdash screeched and ran into Pinestep.

And... you know what happened next.

All the she-cats left towards the studio.

Swiftdash groaned, got up from the smoking crater of rubble, and limped into the studio.

* * *

"Hello, and welcome to the Pinestep Show!" Pinestep yowled into the camera.

"This is the show where a bunch of requested kitties are transported from the clans and forced to perform for the amusement of the staff!"

"Don't you mean clans?" Treepaw whispered to Pinestep.

Pinestep stared at Treepaw.

"No."

"Oh... well I'll just go stand here."

Treepaw hid behind a potted plant.

"As I was saying," Pinestep continued, "Let's see what amusement we'll receive today!"

Pinestep was handed a scrap of paper.

Pinestep read it and frowned.

"Only one request?" Pinestep growled. "From Echoflame of Fireclan..."

She visibly gritted her teeth at the lack of responses.

"Oh well, we are just going to have to make up our own, then." Pinestep sighed. "But first, let's do the request."

Blacksky grinned in anticipation.

"Forced truth or dare between two cats who hate each other/two cats who are loose cannons/a loose cannon and a grump OR a grump and a super cheerful cat." Pinestep read from the paper.

"Well... one pair comes to mind." Pinestep grinned.

She clapped her paws and a portal was opened from the clans to the studio.

Sandstorm and Spottedleaf landed in a heap on the stage.

"Where is this? WHO ARE YOU!?" Spottedleaf panicked.

"This is the Pinestep Show, and I am your extravagant hostess, Pinestep."

Sandstorm just groaned with dread.

Spottedleaf looked around and meowed, "Hmm... I've never heard of this place."

"Really..." Pinestep growled and glanced at Flamefur, who was responsible for setting up the T.V.'s in the clans.

"Sorry. I dunno how to get to Starclan." She meowed.

"Oh, I'll show you when this show is over..." Pinestep meowed ominously.

Flamefur hid behind the potted plant with Treepaw.

"Anyways, we have a truth or dare session requested from a reader that you two must perform." Pinestep meowed.

"But I don't wanna!" Spottedleaf whined.

"Blah, too bad!" Blacksky grumped and got out a tazer.

Pinestep clapped her paws again and Spottedleaf and Sandstorm were teleported into a personal Truth or Dare Chamber.

They had collars that can shock them if they don't play.

"Er... I guess we play truth or dare..." Spottedleaf glanced nervously at Sandstorm.

Sandstorm, who was moping around because she was in the Pinestep Show, noticably brightened.

"Well, at least it won't be so bad..." Sandstorm muttered to herself.

"Truth or Dare?" She asked.

"Er... dare?" Spottedleaf mewed.

"Heheheh. I dare you to jump out the window and proclaim that you hate Firestar and that he is stupid in front of the camera."

Spottedleaf pouted and nodded.

She attempted to smash through the window.

She cracked it on the first attempt and managed to break through on the third.

"Um... FIRESTAR YOU'RE STUPID! I HATE YOU!" Spottedleaf yowled at the camera.

Then she ran away.

Pinestep poofed her back into the chamber and fixed the window.

* * *

**At Starclan, who now had a TV because Pinestep poofed one there...**

"S-S-Spottedleaf..." Firestar stuttered. "You hate me!?"

He had a mental breakdown and sat facing a tree, sobbing.

Bluestar facepawed herself.

"Ai yai yai..." she muttered.

%%%%%%%%%%%

"Sandstorm… it's YOOOOUR turn!" Spottedleaf mewed with glee.

Sandstorm frowned. "Do your worst."

"I dare you…" Spottedleaf did a thinking pose. "To dye your fur purple and green call yourself Gorz the god of Tacos from now on."

"Hmph, fine."

Sandstorm shattered the window with a headbutt and grabbed dye canisters from Pinestep's desk.

"HEY! I NEED THOSE!" Pinestep yowled.

"For what?"

"Er…"

Pinestep Flashback~

Pinestep was ready. The ritual was about to begin. She dyed herself purple and green and jumped in front of the mirror, screaming, "I AM GORZ, THE GOD OF TACOS!"

"Nothing…" Pinestep mumbled.

Sandstorm shrugged and dyed herself.

She then jumped in front of the camera and shrieked, "I AM GORZ, THE GOD OF TA-"

"IMPOSTER!" Pinestep screamed and threw a taco at Sandstorm.

Sandstorm spit out tortilla shards and salsa and yelled, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"I am the REAL taco god!" Pinestep yelled back and started floating in the air. Tacos started revolve around her.

"Oh crap…" Sandstorm's jaw dropped open.

Pinestep started chasing her around, sending tacos after Sandstorm like she has the force.

Sandstorm darted back into the Truth or Dare chamber and stuffed a random chair into the broken section of the window.

"You smell like taco." Spottedleaf commented.

Sandstorm growled and shoved a taco into Spottedleaf's face.

"Truth… or… dare…" Sandstorm hissed each word.

"T-Truth." Spottedleaf stuttered through the taco meat.

"Ok, dare." Sandstorm growled.

"But-"

"I DARE YOU TO GET OUT THERE AND GIVE PINESTEP-"

"IT'S GORZ!" Pinestep screeched from outside.

"-GORZ A HUG!"

"Oh, I love hugs." Spottedleaf mewed.

She jumped up and removed the chair.

Sandstorm face-pawed.

Pinestep exploded into the room.

"DIE, PEASANTS!"

"Pheasants?" Honeykit popped in randomly from the ceiling.

"No, peasants." Pinestep explained. "Without the h."

"Oh... Presents?"

"I'm sorry if it's passed Christmas, but no wait, I'm not."

"Grr." Honeykit grred.

"Don't you grr me!" Pinestep grred to Honeykit.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR..."

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"HUG TIME!" Spottedleaf leaped onto Pinestep.

The studio exploded.

* * *

Commercial Break!

Blacksky is trapped in a box.

"Hello?"

Suddenly, a mysterious voice boomed from nowhere, "WAYS TO KILL BLACKSKY, NUMBER 1."

"Ack!" Blacksky had a heart attack from the extremely loud and mysterious voice coming from nowhere.

"Heart Attack by Shock!" The mysterious voice boomed again.

* * *

"Saturday nights at 8:00 pm, it's the Survivor Cat show!" Said the commercial guy.

"Watch as your host, Duskstorm, takes on the mighty wildernesses of the world, including:

~The Parking Lot at Walmart

~A barn

~Under your bed

~The desert in some twoleg kit's backyard with strange colorful objects that twolegs play with

~Fish infested waters

~And more!

"Alrighty mate, bring it on!" A extremely dark gray, or maybe slightly light black, cat yowled of screen.

Punching and scratching noises can be heard.

"Dusk, please stop trying to attack the camera cat."

"But the mate keeps following me around!"

"He's supposed to document you."

"Documentawha?"

"..."

* * *

Back at the studio.

"It's my turn." Spottedleaf mewed.

"Truth or, never mind. Automatic dare since you did that to me."

Sandstorm frowned.

"You must speak in third person, or else you will punch yourself in the face."

"How are you going to manage that?" Sandstorm asked.

Then she punched herself in the face.

"...ok..." Sandstorm mumbled.

She punched herself again.

"Ow!"

And again.

"How is this happening?!"

Again.

By the time Sandstorm got the hang of it, her face looked like it got hit by a locomotive.

"Sandstorm says it's her turn." Sandstorm mewed.

"Ok, good. You finally stopped punching yourself."

"Sandstorm asks truth or dare?"

"Truth please."

"Sandstorm asks do you like pie?"

"Er, yeah."

"Sandstorm says here you go, and reaches back to throw pie at Spottedleaf."

"Hmm? Wha-"

Spottedleaf got hit by a pie.

"Where did you even get that?" Spottedleaf asked as she tried to rub of the pie.

"From under Pinestep's desk," Sandstorm said, "Sandstorm said."

"Wow, that's confusing. Well, I got this from under Pinestep's desk."

Spottedleaf pulled out a cupcake grenade.

"Sandstorm says DON'T SET THAT OFF!" Sandstorm yowled.

"Blah! I'm not going to set it off, do you think I'm that stupid." Spottedleaf asked.

"Yes," Sandstorm replied, "Sandstorm replied."

"Ok, that is annoying now." Spottedleaf growled.

She set off the cupcake grenade,

"...Such self destructive nature." Sandstorm mewed.

"You should see yourself."

Sandstorm punched herself.

"Touché."

The studio exploded for the second time.

"You two are too dangerous!" Pinestep yowled from underneath a pile of smoking rubble.

"Thank yo-" Sandstorm punched herself in advance.

"I didn't even fin... wait no no n-"

Sandstorm punched herself.

Suddenly, a mental institute cat walked in.

"You two cats are prone to self destructive actions. You come with me"

Everyone in the studio cheered.

"All of you to. Come with me."

Everyone frowned and attacked the mental institute guy.

**Maybe not as funny as the other chapters, but I still hope you like it!**


	5. An author message and a mini thing

**Ok, first of all, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! This isn't a real chapter, but just a little unfunny lazy short to pull you over. I have been experiencing MICROSOFT WORD failure and had a chunk of my next chapter deleted. But before you get your mob torches and pitchforks, which I KNOW you have hidden in your houses somewhere, I just want to tell you that the chapter is still coming along nicely. It should be up sometime next week. So, keep your pitchforks away from me and blame Word corruption!**

_**Requested to stay on the story by Echoflame of Fireclan... lolz.**_

"OMG!" Pinestep screeched as random floor tiles dissolved into random symbols.

"Help me!" Swiftdash screamed as the floor underneath him started to rapidly vanish.

After a couple frantic sidesteps and failed catlympic skills, he finally fell in.

"Ohhhhh noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..."

The voice kept going and going and going.

Honeykit was randomly dividing and all the other kittens were starting to turn into random fruit.

"We are having technical difficulties!" Pinestep continued to screeched.

"Word has corrupted itself and is REPLACING THE STORY WITH RANDOM SYMBOLS!"

The floor underneath Pinestep started to disappear.

She leapt onto a pillar and started climbing.

"A LESSON TO BE LEARNED!" Pinestep yowled.

"NEVER USE MICROSOFT OFFICE WORD!"

Then the pillar disappeared.

She free fell into open space and bumped into Swiftdash, who was still screaming.

"~oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~"

Pinestep punched him.

He disinegrated into a billion pixels.

Pinestep blinked.

Honeykit fell into freefall behind her.

"I have a joke!"

"What is it?" Pinestep asked.

"Why did Bob drop the apple?"

"Why?"

"He had no arms!" Honeykit grinned.

"Aiyaiyai..." Pinestep groaned.

"I have a couple hundred more!"

"CURSE YOU, WORD CORRUPTION!" Pinestep screeched yet again.

**Just keep waiting! I'll replace this chapter with the one I am making currently.**


	6. Chapter 6: A SCARY Christmas&New Years!

**Yay! I posted! You should be glad! I'll try to incorporate all the ideas you guys suggested next chapter!**

* * *

**Replies to teh Reviews:**

**Guest(Icefeather): Happy Late New Years to you, too!**

**Echoflame of Fireclan: And to you, too! I'll put in your suggestions next chapter!**

**Emberclaw: All OC's for staff positions must be sent in by PM. If you want to add your OC for something else, please visit my forum. The link can be found on my profile page.**

* * *

**Notices:**

**Feathermist with a Laptop: I'll input your Lionblaze tactic next chapter and also, do you really want to have Feathermist as an audience member? Unlimited staff positions are open for a limited time.**

**Now, Onto teh Chapter!**

* * *

"~All I want for Christmas, is yououououou!" Honeykit whistled merrily.

"Shut up, Honeykit!" Blacksky screamed, "IT'S BEEN OVER 2 WEEKS SINCE CHRISTMAS!"

"I'm just keeping in tune with the Christmas Spirit. Don't be such a grump, you grumpy grump."

"Okay one, I am NOT a gru-"

"Yes you are." Treepaw chipped in.

"No I'm no-"

"Yea, you kinda are." Bluefire yowled over from the other side of the studio.

"Seriousl-"

"Yes. You're a grump." Heathersplash mewed from the ceiling.

"Fine, I'm a grump. But TWO, don't you think singing that song OVER and OVER and OVER again is showing a little too much Christmas Spirit?"

"I didn't sing it that much." Honeykit meowed innocently.

"You sang it FIFTY SEVEN TIMES!" Blacksky screamed.

"I really thing you are over ex-"

"THIS PAST HALF HOUR!"

"No need to sho-"

"EVERY DAY!"

"I suppose I've been singing a bit too mu-"

"SINCE NOVEMBER THIRD!"

"Ok, yeah I'll stop."

"FROM LAST YE, wait you'll stop?"

"Yea."

"Thank you." Blacksky sighed.

"I'M FALLING!" Heathersplash shrieked as she fell from the ceiling.

And of course, she landed on Blacksky.

Honeykit giggled.

"That just made my day."

Then another cat fell from the ceiling, too.

"GET YOUR OWN CEILING NEXT TIME!" Heathersplash hissed.

Blacksky groaned from under a pile of 3 cats.

"I am Splinterclaw!" A gray tom with white paws and flashing blue eyes announced.

"Those… are really long claws…" Blacksky admired.

"Thank you. I polish them every 8th day of the week."

"That's nice, but they are digging into my back. Get them off before a cut them off."

"Woah, well excuuuuuse me."

"Yeah, she a regular chump." Blizzardshard walked over.

"Don't you mean grump?"

"No."

"RAGGH!" Blacksky thrashed around.

Blizzardshard sat on her tail.

"OW!"

"So, what's up, bro." Blizzardshard asked Splinterclaw.

"Nothing much. I'm done with my archery training, and I mastered my animal and stealth ninja techniques."

"Ooh! CHANGE INTO SOMETHING!" Blizzardshard squealed.

"Kay then."

Splinterclaw suddenly transformed into monitor. (As in the lizard.)

"Cool!"

"Wait, wait, wait." Blacksky meowed. "So… you two are siblings?"

"Yep, he's my **sister** and I'm his **brother**." Blizzardshard mewed.

"Er…"

"Yeah," Splinterclaw continued, "And you're our crazy uncle Samuel NobodycaresaboutmesoIamagrump."

"…Yeaaaaaah, I can see the uncanny resemblance in personality."

"I'm not sure if that was a compliment or an insult." Blizzardshard frowned.

"I think it was an insult." Bluefire commented.

"Oh, well in that case…"

Splinterclaw turned into a 10 ton elephant.

Multiple bones cracking and screams can be heard.

"OWWW!" Blacksky yowled.

"MY FEMURS!" Heathersplash screamed.

Honeykit winced.

"IT'S PURE EVIL!" she shrieked.

"She deserved it." Blizzardshard mewed innocently.

"No, not that, I mean THAT UGLY MASS OF MEAT!"

"What me?" Splinterclaw asked.

"EVILLLL!" Honeykit hissed.

"Uh... ok..." Splinterclaw blinked.

Honeykit pulled out a harpoon gun.

"OH NOES! HARPOON!" Splinterclaw... trumpeted.

"GO GO GO!" Blizzardshard screamed.

"MUST TERMINATE EVILNESS!" Honeykit droned and took aim.

Splinterclaw took off with Blizzardshard clinging on to his tail.

"EVIL!" Honeykit yowled again and took off after them.

Flamefur walked into the studio.

"What happened here?" Flamefur, looking at Heathersplash and Blacksky in an elephant shaped crater.

Pinestep jumped in. "LAZINESS! NOW HELP ME SET UP THESE PARTY DECORATIONS!"

"Um... for what?" Bluefire asked.

"For the only 2 weeks late New Year's Party Special! I'm doing this since I missed Christmas."

"Is this in any way related to Honeykit rampaging around the studio?" Blacksky asked from the crater.

"Yeah. Um... Honeykit becomes violent when she misses out on a celebration as big as Christmas." Pinestep replied and scratched her head with her tranquilizer.

"Ok... That makes sense." Blacksky comfirmed.

"Seems legit." Bluefire nodded.

"I'm going to the ceiling again." Heathersplash huffed and floated back up onto the ceiling.

"Um... okay..." Bluefire backed away.

She bumped into a box.

Rainclaw popped out, covered in bubble wrap.

"Nnmrghph!" She mumbled.

"OhEmGee!" Bluefire grabbed a random knife and cut Rainclaw free.

"It's Honeykit." She gasped.

"What about her?" Pinestep asked urgently.

"She somehow managed to overpower me and my martial art prowess and stuffed me in a box!"

"Since when?!"

"The end of the Thanksgiving special!"

"Hmm... This is interesting..." Pinestep made a thinking pose.

"What is?"

"The Honeykit has had her share of celebration after the thanksgiving special. Why would she go rampaging right now?"

"Maybe it's because you kinda freaked out at the end of it and ruined all the fun by kicking everything."

"Hm... That is a distinct possibility."

"Ya think?" Blacksky said sarcastically from the crater.

"If this is the case, we better start decorating quickly!" Pinestep screeched.

Suddenly, a yowl is heard from the ceiling.

"Heeeeeeeelllp meeeeee!" Heathersplash screamed as Honeykit somehow dragged her across the ceiling and into a vent.

"Say please." Bluefire replied.

Honeykit stuck her head out of the vent and shot a rocket fireball at Bluefire.

Bluefire exploded.

Flamefur gasped.

"Hmmph, I control fire, remember!?" Bluefire screamed up at Honeykit.

Yet, she was still covered in ash and her tail was on fire.

A pear hit her in the face.

"THAT'S IT! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT LITTLE RAT, I'L-"

A pumpkin smashed into her head.

"Ack! Er, um, as I was saying, when I get my hands on that-"

An anvil landed on her.

"...my head..." Bluefire groaned.

Everyone turned around to see Moongaze, looking a little confused.

"Oops... I thought we were playing hit Bluefire repeatedly in the head with random objects."

"No time for messing around! Assemble everyone; we need to get a move on!" Pinestep commanded.

* * *

Soon, everyone was gathered in a secondary studio room.

"As you know, Honeykit has been attacking and kidnapping studio members, and we need to set up an awesome party to stop her!" Pinestep yowled.

"Um… I didn't know she was kidnapping staff members! I'M OUTTA HERE!" Swiftdash made a rush for the studio door.

Once again, his catlympic sprinting skills failed him.

Moongaze did a triple back flip and landed on him.

"Oof!" Swiftdash coughed and gasped for air.

"As I was saying, we need to get this party set up, or SHE'LL TAKE US ALL!" Pinestep rolled her eyes.

"Where?" A random kitten asked.

Pinestep did a double take.

"What do you mean, where?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Where's she gonna take us?" the voice was coming from Treepaw.

"Um… I dunno?" Pinestep responded.

"What if she is taking us to Orlando, Florida?"

"Um…"

"Yeah, I wanna go to Orlando!" Flamefur shouted.

Honeykit swooshed from the ceiling and grabbed Flamefur.

"NEVERMIND! THIS IS SCARY!" She screeched.

"Everyone, SCATTER!" Harold Ze Hamcat screeched.

Everyone ran away except for Rainclaw.

"COME AT ME!" Rainclaw screeched at the ceiling and drew out an Uzi with a modified clip and barrel.

She shot a couple rounds and the gun spat out lightning and grenades.

"Woah, where did she get that?" Pinestep whispered.

"You mean she didn't get it from under your desk?" Bluefire asked.

"Nope; I never got around to purchasing it at the black market." Pinestep responded.

"Wow, that is very bright…" Honeykit whispered behind the two of them.

"Yea… that was Honeykit behind us, right?" Bluefire groaned.

"…RUN!" Pinestep bolted, with Bluefire close behind.

They both entered a giant random suitcase and latched it close.

"Whew, that was close." Bluefire sighed.

"Oor tao ith im muh muth." Pinestep mumbled.

"Oh, ew!" Bluefire mewed and pulled her tail back.

Pinestep coughed and fidgeted.

"I don't like small spaces." She meowed.

"Hmm, I think no one is outside." Bluefire replied.

"Let's get out then." Pinestep started shoving.

"Ow! Stop it! I'm going to open it!" Bluefire growled.

She tried to open it.

It was latched shut.

"Oh… crap."

"What, WHAT IS IT!" Pinestep started panicking and trying to pound on the box.

"I think we locked ourselves in…" Bluefire mewed.

Pinestep growled and shoved even harder.

"Ow! That's my tail! STOP! NOT MY FACE! Oof!" Bluefire got the wind knocked out of her.

"What was that?" Pinestep asked.

"…That was my gut… I think I can't breathe…" Bluefire passed out.

"…Do I smell smoke?" Pinestep sniffed.

Turns out, Bluefire inadvertently caught the case on fire.

* * *

Back outside, Rainclaw was taking aim at everything that moved.

"Come out, you little rat. See how this is gonna turn out when I have a gun."

Suddenly, a bass drum started playing a slow beat.

Rainclaw fidgeted and looked around warily.

"What's with the drum major?"

A waterphone starts playing eerily.

"T-this is like a horror movie…"

Rainclaw raises her Uzi and backs up to a wall.

A cabinet door opens…

Rainclaw puts her paw on the trigger and slowly walks up to investigate.

It was a mirror cabinet, and as the door slowly creaks open…

THE SILLOUHETTE OF HONEYKIT GRABBING FOR RAINCLAW APPEARS BEHIND HER!

Rainclaw screams, turns around, and unleashes a full round of bullets.

But nothing was there…

…

…

Honeykit appears suddenly behind her and drags Rainclaw into the mirror, screaming and shrieking.

A violin squeaks out a piercing descending pitch.

The Uzi clatters to the floor and the Cabinet creaks shut.

* * *

Thumping is heard from the suitcase that was on fire.

Pinestep burst out of it, gasping for breath.

"Gah! Fresh air!"

Bluefire slumped outside and coughed.

"I feel like my ribs are broken." She groaned.

"How about your femurs?" Pinestep asked.

"Hmm… I think they are good."

Pinestep broke all four of them.

Bluefire screeched and lit Pinestep on fire.

"Owie!" Pinestep ran around flaming.

"That's a dock on your paycheck!"

"Pssh, so what." Bluefire rolled her eyes.

"And no complimentary cupcakes and use of the Coffee machine for a week!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bluefire spazzed out.

Pinestep jumped into a barrel full of water that was randomly placed in the studio.

"Ahhhh…" Pinestep sighed in relief.

An abrupt scream was heard in the studio.

"Bluefire! Did you hear that?" Pinestep whispered after waiting for a moment.

No answer.

"Bluefire?" Pinestep hissed.

A giggle.

"Er… that didn't sound like Bluefire…"

Pawsteps thumped towards the barrel.

Pinestep waited a couple of moments and then slowly peeked outside.

"G'day mate."

An extremely dark gray cat with yellowish-amber eyes peered back at her.

"Er… hi?" Pinestep started staring into his eyes.

"What?" Dusk asked.

"Er, nothing!" Pinestep looked away.

"You looked a little like a gobsmacked little fruit loop right then."

"What?" Pinestep growled.

"Er, nothing!" Dusk looked away.

"Blah, well this was a charming chat and all, but right now isn't the best time." Pinestep rolled her eyes and shifted to leap out of the barrel.

As she got her forepaws out of the barrel, she mewed, "By the way, have you seen this whitish silver kitty with splotches of black and ginger?"

"No, I can't say I have..." Dusk replied.

Pinestep frowned.

"How about a small, pale gold kit with green eyes?"

"You mean the one right behind you?"

Pinestep frowned even frownier.

"Crap."

Pinestep leapt over Dusk and dashed down the hallway.

"Holy Kangarhinocerous! She's on my head!" Dusk yowled from behind.

Pinestep started screaming as she ran down the hallway.

Some buffoon forgot to turn on half the hall lights, so some areas of the hallway were shaded dark.

Most of the halls were lit by flaming plants.

"It's just the wind!" Pinestep screeched.

"Just a mouse!"

"Just a tree branch tapping at my door!"

"Nothing's in my bathroom!"

Honeykit jumped out from the cieling.

"IT'S JUST HONEYKIT! IT'S JUST HONEYKIT!" Pinestep screeched.

"eeeeeeeeeviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilllll..." Honeykit whispered.

"GAH!" Pinestep jumped passed Honeykit, who was acting stupid and crawling like a zombie.

This did, however, freak Pinestep out more.

"Oh Starclan, if I get out of this alive, I promise to pay all my hospital bills!" Pinestep prayed.

As she rounded the corner, she found the main studio, the door only a couple meters away.

Then the lights flickered...

Click click click click!

And the phone rang...

Ring ring ring ring!

There was no message as Pinestep padded by...

And then a GHOSTLY BUS ARRIVES AT MID-

"Oh, shut up Noca!" Pinestep mewed.

"You be scaring me!"

"Fine..." Noca grumbled.

But then the lights flickered.

And a shadow appeared in front of the door.

Pinestep trembled.

And it...

stood there.

Pinestep took a step foward.

Most of the lights dimmed, except for one shining from behind the silhouette.

"H-hello?"

The shadow looked awfully Honeykit like.

"T-this is ridiculous, Honeykit." Pinestep whispered.

No answer.

"I mean, how am I supposed to set up a party if you glomp all my cast and staff and go all creepy horror movie style and block the door?"

Sticky red liquid seeped from the shadow.

Pinestep flinched.

"Er... y-you're really good with this horror business if you put your mind to it."

Still no answer.

"...O-kay... I'll just, try to slip by..."

Pinestep inched towards the door.

Honeykit suddenly grasped Pinestep's tail and shoulder.

Pinestep squealed.

The lights suddenly flickered on, and all the staff burst from the now lit corners of the room.

"HAPPY SURPRISE EXTRA LATE NEW YEAR CHRISTMAS PARTY CELEBRATION!" They all screamed at her face.

Pinestep practically turned white in the pelt.

Someone threw her rifle up into the air.

It landed on her head.

"B-b-b-bu-b-hu-bu-wah?" Pinestep twitched spasmodically.

"I felt like we didn't have enough celebration this story, so I thought maybe I can throw a party!" Honeykit beamed.

"B-b-b-bu-b-hu-bu-wah?"

"Oh, and I thought it would be fun with surprising you!" Honeykit mewed.

"B-b-b-bu-b-hu-bu-wah?"

"So I pretended to kidnap all the staff and hid them in this room for the big finale!"

"We all agreed!" Blizzardshard nodded.

"I didn't..." Splinterclaw said with his eyes crossed.

"Um... not me either..." Rainclaw announced.

"Nope, not me!" Bluefire glared at Honeykit with a welt on her head.

"I most certainly did not!" Blizzardshard nodded.

Everyone stared at her, except for maybe Splinterclaw, who's eyes were still crossed.

And Pinestep, who was still officially having a near experience with a heart attack.

Pinestep squeaked again, and everycat returned their attention to her.

After a couple moments, she sighed, "I need catmint."

She pointed the rifle at herself and shot.

She fell to the ground in a slump, twitching randomly.

"That fruit punch is gonna stain her fur pink..." Harold commented.

"Uh... I may have or may not have replaced that with my catmint and poppy seed custom mix." Flamefur mewed.

"I thought you said CATMINT WAS BAD FOR YOU ON THE THANKSGIVING SPECIAL!" Lionblaze screamed at her with his eyes crossed.

"Er..."

"Who cares!" Treepaw yowled.

"Pinestep's gonna be out for a couple hours and we got the entire night to celebrate!"

"Yea-yuh!" Rainclaw leapt up into the air.

They stuffed Pinestep inside a giant present and started partying.

Honeykit dropped an instant cake before they wrapped the box.

"Don't want you to starve till morning..."

And the staff partied all night.

Lionblaze and Splinterclaw tried to have a staring contest, but their eyes were stuck on cross-eyed mode.

Blizzardshard and Rainclaw had ALL TEH CATMINT!

Bluefire and Flamefur were quarreling.

Heathersplash was being Heathersplash.

In general, it was a pretty normal night.

* * *

**Read, favorite, review! Or Honeykit will use her Horror Movie Skills against you! MWAHAHAHAHA cough HAHAHA!**

**Noca out!**


End file.
